


How Do You Get

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Romantic Friendship, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship, Ronan Lynch Being an Asshole, Ronan Swears, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: ...the nickname dick from Richard?Oneshot/drabble





	How Do You Get

“I’ve been wondering something for awhile now. Can’t figure it out on my own.” Blue Sargent said one day to her friends. She was leaning on the couch that Gansey was sitting on reading a book. “How the hell do you get ‘dick’ from ‘Richard’?”

Before Gansey could say anything Ronan piped up.

“…you ask nicely.”

Blue turned around to look at him.

Gansey turned around to look at him.

He just smirked.

“…I need Ibuprofen after this,” Blue said.


End file.
